Andrea's Past Life
by Lmv16
Summary: In Power of Winter, Andrea 'Andy' Scott became a Ranger for the very first time. But it wasn't the first time she's been involved in Ranger business, having grown up around that enviornment. These years shaped Andy into the woman you see in Power of Winter, for if it wasn't for these events, she may never would have become the White Winter Ranger.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hiya! Well, this is a one-shot about the first time Andy got captured. It'll also have a little more of her backstory in it, like how Tommy got her trust, when she first met Adam, Rocky, and Aisha, stuff like that. It'll even have how she got her nickname and how she got into Motocross. In my story, Power of Winter, our favorite Winter Ninja just got captured by Hunter and Blake because she has a power source that they need. But that's not the first time this has happened; no, she's been captured a good number of times. Although being a Ninja Ranger is her first stint as a Ranger, don't forget that she has a long history that's Ranger related. Let's get this started, now! :)**_

**Just outside Angel Grove, March 2****nd****, 1994- first capture**

Seven-year-old Andrea Scott smiled happily as she listened to Zordon or as she called him, 'Zo-don' told her stories. She was the only one at the Command Center, cleaning Alpha up. Alpha had somehow fallen into a large mud puddle, although no one really knew how it had happened. Anyway, Andrea and Jason had been with the others, Billy trying to teach her how to talk correctly, when Alpha accidently teleported Andrea to the Command Center, Jason following when Zordon told him the situation. So, Jason came and got Alpha out of the mud and then went back to help his friends with something while Andrea stayed at the Command Center to help clean Alpha up.

"Do you ever miss Eltah, Zo-don?" Andrea asked as she finished wiping off the mud and leaving Alpha all nice and clean again.

"Yes, dear one. But then I remember that Eltar is well protected, and Earth needs me more than my home planet." Zordon answered, smiling fondly at the young girl. He absolutely adored her and, like with Trini and Kimberly, saw the seven year old as a daughter. Suddenly, his face grew serious. "Andrea, go hide, now!" he ordered.

Andrea looked at the head, a curious look in her eyes, but seeing the look on the giant head's face; she nodded and hid behind the viewing globe. The seven-year-old could only watch in horror as an unfamiliar Ranger in green came into the Command Center and after a small talk with Zordon proceeded to destroy the Command Center. Of course, the first thing the Ranger did was place a disk in the sleeping Alpha, causing him to wake up and start shouting "HOSTILE TAKEOVER! HOSTILE TAKEOVER!" a few times before falling silent again.

Andrea flinched slightly when Zordon started yelling at the Ranger, demanding to know why he was doing this, and trying to stop him. She whimpered when the Ranger starting destroying the control panels, causing Zordon to start fading in and out. Andrea snuck over to Alpha, trying to keep out of the Ranger's view, but he saw her. So, she stood in front of Alpha, and tried to be brave.

"Who are you? Leave Alpha and Zo-don alone!" she ordered, but the Ranger didn't say anything. Instead, he grabbed her and teleported himself and the girl to Rita's palace on the moon. Rita, knowing how important the girl was to the ranger team, especially the leader, put her into a holding cell just large enough for her to walk two steps either direction. A larger holding cell occupied the rest of the room, but there was no one in it. Fog covered the ground, and the only thing separating the two cells was a line of bars.

Looking down at her wrist, Andrea pressed one of the buttons on the side. She closed her eyes, expecting to feel the familiar tingling sensation that came with being teleported, but it didn't come. Opening one eye, she sighed and opened the other when she saw that she was still in the holding cell. Lifting her wrist to her mouth, she pressed the other button. "Jason? Zo-don? Anyone?" she asked. No one answered

"You won't be able to contact anyone in here, so don't even try. Not even your older brother can help you now," the Green Ranger said, stepping into the tiny cell. Andrea got into a defensive position, even though she knew that the Green Ranger, much bigger than her, could very easily kill her if he wanted. Green Ranger laughed. "Silly girl; I'm not gonna hurt you. Someone else might, but I won't. But even try to escape and you will regret it." With that, the Ranger disappeared.

Andrea was stuck in the cell for two days. After determining that there was no way possible way for her to contact the others or get out, she also made the discovery that the bars were electrocuted. So, with nothing to do, she practiced her speech skills. Billy would be proud if she could finally pronounce his name correctly instead of just 'Biwwy'. Until, that is, another person got sent to the cage next to hers.

"The bars are shocky," Andrea warned from her cage when she saw someone transport into the other one.

"Who's there?" a deep male voice asked, before touching one of the bars. He received a powerful electrical jolt, sending him to the ground with a cry of pain.

Andrea giggled. "Told ya so!"

"Oh shut up. You're just like my sister." The boy said before standing up and looking through the bars to see who was laughing at him. Then he gasped. "Andrea?"

"Jason?" Andrea exclaimed.

"Andrea! Thank God you're safe!" Jason carefully put a hand through the bars, and Andrea grabbed it. "Why didn't you use your communicator to get out?"

"I tried, but it didn't work. I even tried calling you, but that didn't work either." Before either could say anything, Goldar appeared, and started fighting Jason. After a while, Green Ranger switched with Goldar, and came extremely close to killing Jason. But he was teleported out before Green Ranger could kill him, leaving Andrea alone once again. She was stuck in her cell for another two days.

Finally, Green Ranger took Andrea from her cage to lure the other Rangers out. He tied her to a rock on the beach. Eventually, the fight between Green Ranger and Jason moved to the beach and Andrea could only watch as the Green and Red Rangers fought, Red Ranger eventually winning. The other Rangers, all unmorphed, ran to Andrea and helped her, untying her. Once Jason and Green Ranger, reviled to be Tommy Oliver, came over and joined them, Andrea ran to her brother, hugging him. Jason was all too happy to pick the girl up and hug her tight. Noticing that Tommy was just standing to the side, watching the group, Jason put his sister down and jogged over to the now-turned-good Green Ranger.

"Thanks for not hurting my sister," Jason said to him. Tommy looked at him, a blank look on his face.

"Why are you thanking me? I'm the one who took her," Tommy asked, a look of despair on his face. "Me, not Goldar, me."

"Tommy, you were under Rita's spell; you didn't know what you were doing. It may take a while, but you will eventually gain her trust," Jason comforted.

Tommy sighed and looked past Jason at Andrea. "After what I did, that girl may never trust me," he said. Jason could only send a sympathetic look at his new friend.

A little later, the group of six teens and Andrea were in the Command Center. After Zordon made Tommy an official part of the team, the giant head turned to Andrea.

"Andrea, step forward, dear child." He ordered. With an encouraging look from her brother, Andrea walked up to the tube holding the head.

"Yeah, Zordon?" she said his name slowly, making sure she could properly pronounce his name. Billy smiled proudly at the girl; she had finally said Zordon's name correctly!

"Dear child; the past few days, you have been very brave. When Tommy first broke in, you tried to help Alpha and demanded to know who he was. When he took you, you tried to contact us and when it didn't work, you used your skills to stay alive. Jason tells me that you tried to warn him of the electric bars, though he didn't listen. You are only seven years old, and yet you acted more maturely than any other child your age probably would have. I am extremely proud of you, and for your bravery, Alpha and I have something to give you." When Zordon finished his speech, Alpha walked over to the slightly shorter girl and handed her a small object, purple in color. Andrea turned the small object over in her hands curiously, noting the picture of a dinosaur on it. It was a Power Coin.

"Thank you, Zordon," Andrea said, looking up from the coin to smile at him.

"You are welcome, child. That Power Coin will work with any morpher you will ever come into contact with, and will never stop working, even if the Morphing Grid does. It holds the power of the Purple Velociraptor, and though you are too young to harness its power and be given a morpher, the coin will still be able to protect you and give you more energy when in danger." Zordon told her before turning to Jason. "Jason,"

Jason stepped up behind his sister and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Yes?"

"I want you to train Andrea; while her coin will protect her from danger, she still needs to know how to protect herself. Will you train her?"

Jason nodded, smiling. "Yeah, I'll train her." He agreed.

"Good. But not now; for now, Andrea needs rest and some food. Start training her in a few days." Zordon ordered. Jason picked his sister up in his arms and agreed. As an extra gift, Alpha put the coin onto a necklace and slipped it on over Andrea's head. Now, it could never be taken off unless she had to use the coin. But if she did need to use the coin, then she could simply snap it off the chain and then re-attach it later. After that, Jason took the girl home so she could shower before taking her to Ernie's for some food.

**Angel Grove Park, April 5****th****, 1994- Tommy earns her trust**

A little over a month after Tommy joined the team, Jason had taken Andrea to the park. The rest of the Rangers, with nothing better to do, decided to come along and watch. Kimberly even decided to bring some food with her in case they got hungry. Tommy had only gone evil once more, and while the team had easily forgiven him, Andrea included, she still didn't trust him. At this point, Tommy was ready to do pretty much anything to get that little girl to trust him.

"Alright, just do this, then this, then this. Got it?" Jason asked; he was teaching a new kata to his sister, who was surprisingly learning faster than even he had at her age.

"Got it," Andrea told him. With a nod, Jason went back to his friends at the bench that was underneath a large tree, sitting in the shade. The six teens watched as the little girl preformed the kata, before she lost her balance half-way through, causing her to fall onto the soft grass. Kimberly instantly got up to help her, but Jason held her back. With strength most seven-year-olds didn't have, Andrea, laying on her back, laid her hands flat on the ground behind her, swung her legs up, and jumped up, landing on her feet. She then finished the kata with ease and smiled. "I did it!" she exclaimed happily, throwing her hands into the air.

Jason nodded and smiled. "Good. And when you lost your balance, very good with getting back up quickly and finishing. But you still need to work on it a little." Jason advised.

"Yes, but for now, I think it's time to eat," Kimberly said when she heard the little girl's stomach growl.

Andrea blushed slightly and smiled, going over to sit next to Kimberly at the bench. She waited patiently to get her food, and Jason decided to give her a break after eating. Ten minutes into this, of course, a bunch of putties decided to attack the group.

"Andrea, hide!" Jason ordered. Andrea complied, hiding behind the tree. A putty soon found her, though, making her have to fight. She managed to fight a few off by herself pretty well, the coin giving her the extra strength she needed, but she was only seven. Even she couldn't fight forever.

"Jason!" she called when three putties cornered her against the tree. The only way to escape them would have been to climb it, but she knew to never turn her back on her enemy. The putties surrounding her would have laughed if they could have; they were bigger than her, and they knew it. Tommy, being the closest one to her, ran over and quickly made work of the putties.

"Are you alright?" he asked once he took care of the putties. Andrea stared at him for a second before running to him and throwing her arms around his neck. Tommy, surprised, hugged her back. "Does this mean you trust me now?" he asked when he pulled away from the hug. Andrea smiled and nodded rapidly. The others, who had taken care of the last putties and were watching, all sighed in relief; finally!

**Youth Center, August 8****th****, 1995- Nickname, Motocross, and meeting Adam, Rocky, and Aisha**

Eight-year-old Andrea Scott, now going by the name of Andy, typed away at the laptop she took from her brother's room rapidly. She was searching for a motocross area somewhere around Angel Grove, and she was really hoping there was one. The reason she was doing this was because she had walked in on her brother watching a Motocross race a few days earlier, and really wanted to try it. Her mother didn't want her daughter having anything to do with a motorized bike, but her father had promised to take her if and only if she could find a track that let girls race inside Angel Grove city. So, here she was, at the Youth Center trying to find one.

She was now going by the name of Andy because, when she saw the Motocross race, the person who had won was named Andy. The girl had decided then, not only to go by the name of Andy which could be a nickname for her name, but also to spell it with a y rather than an i.e. But she wouldn't tell anyone that. At this point in the Ranger part of her life, after Tommy had lost his Green Ranger powers, he had left for a while before returning and becoming the very first White Ranger, and the new leader. Jason was now the second-in-command.

"Yes! Finally!" Andrea exclaimed when she found a website for the one and only Motocross track in Angel Grove. Now to find out where it was and if girls were allowed. Eventually, the Youth Center emptied as people started setting up for the team ninja finals, being held in the Youth Center. Ernie allowed her to sit on the counter as he closed the juice bar as she continued her research, and helped set up. An hour later, the Youth Center was all set up for the finals and filled with people watching, while Andrea read every page on the website, still trying to see if girls were allowed.

"Andy, what are you doing with my laptop?" a male voice asked during the finals, making Andrea look up. Jason was standing in front of her, arms crossed, looking at her pointedly.

Andrea's eyes widened, and she laughed nervously. "Jason, hey, you watching the ninja finals?" she asked.

"Don't avoid the question, Andrea Marie; why do you have my laptop?"

"Um, funny story, uh, dad promised to take me to try out Motocross if I could find a girl-friendly track in Angel Grove. I found one!" Andrea said, turning the laptop on her lap to show her brother the screen. "So um, yeah. Funny, right?" she laughed nervously again, trying to prove her point that it was a funny story.

Jason shook his head, but a humorous glint came to his eye, and he smiled. Turning the laptop back around, he stood next to his sister and watched the rest of the finals, occasionally glancing at the page she was on to see what the track was all about. After a while, a group of six teenagers, three of them fellow Rangers and the other three unfamiliar, approached.

"And this is Jason. Jason, this is Adam, Rocky, and Aisha; they were the ones who just won the Ninja Competition," Tommy introduced, standing next to Kimberly and the one he had named as Rocky. Billy stood on Kimberly's other side.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," Jason said. When his sister looked up from the laptop, he introduced her. "This is my sister, Andy." She shot the three new-comers a smile before turning to Ernie, who was behind the juice bar once again.

"Ernie, can I connect this to your printer, please?" she asked kindly, using a small puppy-dog pout.

Ernie smiled and got his printer. Setting it down next to her, he hooked it up for her. "Here you go, Andrea." Then he turned to the teenagers. "Do you guys want some shakes? Tommy, Jason, Kim, Billy, your normal?" he asked.

The teens agreed, and the new-comers ordered something. Ernie quickly got the orders as Andy typed away. "Here you go. And here's a milkshake for you, Andrea," he gave the teens their orders, and set a vanilla milkshake next to Andy.

"Thanks, Ernie. Andrea, what are you printing? Something important for school?" Billy asked, bringing the attention of the teenagers to the eight-year-old.

Andrea shook her head, smiling. She once again turned the laptop, showing them the screen. "Motocross?" Tommy asked in surprise.

Andrea nodded. "Yep! Dad said that if I could find a Motocross track in Angel Grove that let's girls race, then he would take me! Even though mom doesn't want me to race, dad's willing to let me try!"

Jason nodded as well. "She can already do some sick moves on her bike, and I'm getting close to breaking mom. Besides, ever sense Andy saw that Motocross race on TV a few days ago, she hasn't shut up about it. I personally think she should do Freestyle, but she's dead bent on Motocross." He shrugged.

"I wanna try racing!" Andy stated, sticking her tongue out at her brother.

"No matter what you do, please be careful," Kimberly begged.

"I'll be careful," Andy promised.

"You know, I hear that Blue Bay Harbor has a really good track," Rocky stated, leaning on the counter on Andy's other side.

"My neighbors over in Stone Canyon, Hunter and Blake Bradley, both are really into Motocross. I think they're just a little older than you," Adam added.

"Cool!" the printer then started making some noise, and then sucked in a piece of paper before shooting it back out, covered in ink. It was a registration form. "Jason, here's your laptop back. Thanks for letting me use the printer, Ernie!" Handing the laptop to her brother, Andy hopped down and, the registration form in one hand and her milkshake in the other, she went towards the exit. "Come on, Jason! I gotta get dad to fill this out!"

Jason shook his head, laughing. "Ernie, you just lost another glass," Jason informed him before jogging to catch up with his sister.

_**Hiya everyone! Sorry it took so long to get this out, but life's been hectic! My dog died because of cancer, my brothers came home from college, and it's been hectic at school, being the end of the year and all. I only have four more days, all with finals in them, and then I'll be an upper classmen! But yeah, just somewhat of a backstory for Andrea, hope you liked it, and comment please! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's the next one-shot! Because it's based on the episode Always a Chance, this will only really have one story in it. Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter of Power of Winter and maybe even Friendship Never Dies Rewrite out soon. Also, I realized that in the last oneshot, I said Andrea's middle name was Maria, and in the story, I used Daniella. Just to clarify, I made a mistake while writing the story, her middle name is Daniella. So yeah, here we go!**_

**June 4, 2000- Always a Chance**

The sun shone down hotly on the green Sedan that was currently driving down the road. There wasn't many cars on the road that day, so the traffic was pretty much non-existent. Two people sat in the front seats of the Sedan, a man of 21 and a young girl of 13. The man wore a green shirt with a black jacket over it, and a pair of baggy blue jeans. His hair was black and curly, reaching just past his chin in length. His features showed that he was Korean, and he wore a light smile on his face. Next to him in the passenger's seat, the girl sat. She wore a white shirt with a purple design on it and shorts. Her hair was long, reaching the middle of her back, and so black that the sunlight coming in through the open windows of the car almost made her hair look crimson-red. She wore a bored expression on her face, and even had her chin resting on her hand while her elbow rested against the small amount of window not rolled down completely. A chain could be partially seen around her neck, the charm on it hidden under her shirt.

The two rode in silence, the only noise coming from the music playing from the radio. Pretty, soon, they came up upon and passed a sign.

**Welcome to Angel Grove, California. Population: 376,000**

The girl frowned when she saw the sign and turned to the man beside her. "Adam, why are we in Angel Grove?" she asked.

"I forgot to tell you, I still live there," the man, Adam, confessed. "Look, I know it's tough for you to be here, ever sense it happened, but I promised Jason I'd watch you while he and Trini are on their honeymoon." He said. "But hey, you can see your friends again, Ernie got the Youth Center back, and maybe the newest team of Power Rangers will be around," Adam said, trying to cheer up the young girl.

She sighed. "Are TJ, Justin, Cassie, Carlos, and Ashley still the Rangers?" she asked, hoping that at least she could see Justin. The Blue Turbo Ranger was only a year older than her, and the youngest Ranger ever. He'd been her friend during her short stay in an orphanage before Jason turned 18, and she moved on to live with him.

"I don't think Justin's a Ranger anymore." Adam informed her. "As far as I know, there's a new Red, and because they had to go into Space, Justin decided to spend more time with his dad. Andy, trust me, these two months will be fun. Whenever you're not at the Academy, you and I'll be out having fun, alright?" Adam asked.

The girl, Andy, sighed. "Alright," then she smiled a little. "At least this time, you won't have to leave at some random time for Ranger stuff," she said.

Adam smiled slightly. "Yeah, no more Ranger stuff," he said. Andy looked back out the window, now a little excited for the next two months. Adam suppressed a sigh; if only he was still a Ranger. _Too bad I'm too old for it, now. Or I'd be up there, in space. _He thought to himself. With a silent sigh, Adam concentrated on the road ahead of him; only time would tell how these next two months would go.

_**One month later**_

"Adam, why are we going this way?" Andy asked as they passed by a warehouse. She got the vibe that this wasn't exactly the place that people tended to hang out at and it kind of creeped her out. So she hoped that they were just passing it on their way back to Adam's house. He had picked her up from the Winter Ninja Academy; well, the road next to the woods where it was hidden, anyway.

"Something's telling me that I have to be here, today." Adam said, looking around.

"What? Adam, that's ridicules," Andy criticized.

"I know what I'm doing, Andrea, trust me. Now shush," Adam ordered.

Andy pouted, but said nothing else. After a minute, they heard some commotion. Adam looked at Andy, and ran forward, leaving Andy to scramble after him. Adam jumped forward, kicking a large, lizard-looking creature in the stomach with his foot, turning in the air to kick it with the other foot, and then kicking it one final time with his original foot once more. Both Adam and the creature landed on their backs, but Adam jumped back up instantly. He got into a defensive position in front of a Black Power Ranger, and Andy ran over to stand right behind him, in front of the Ranger.

"Adam?" the Ranger asked.

The monster struggled to get up, managing to lean up on his hands. Adam looked away for a second, looking down at the Ranger. "Need a hand?" he asked. He held out a hand, which the Ranger took.

"Thanks!" he stood up, "Good to see you, man!"

"Double the fun!" the monster exclaimed, standing back up. Adam and the Black Ranger both looked back at it, getting into defensive positions and standing in front of Andy. "Ready to rumble!" it charged towards the three and the two boys got to work, kicking, punching, and blocking, mainly Adam. Using its tail, it knocked the Black Ranger back, while Adam continued to fight fiercely, jumping over a large barrel and using it to protect himself somewhat.

Andy ran to the Black Ranger. "Hey, are you okay?" she asked, worried.

"Andy?" the Black Ranger asked in confusion, seeing the girl that he knew already knew the identity's of all the Rangers, except maybe the current Red.

Recognizing the voice, Andy smiled slightly. "Carlos?"

"Yeah. Look, I gotta go, stay here!" Carlos said, jumping back into the battle and catching the monster in what looked like a hug. The monster threw Carlos off of him and onto some boxes, which caused Adam to start fighting again. He executed a round-house kick, landing on one foot, and used the other to kick the monster back. The monster fell, but scrambled back up quickly.

"Where's your little friend?" he asked, pointing at Adam.

"Here I am, Liz-Lizard!" Carlos exclaimed, coming back up from behind some boxes and rushing forward, even though he was injured.

"You're lucky you have friends!" the monster exclaimed. "Next time I see you, you won't be so lucky!" A green mist started to surround the monster.

"Ah, no!" Andy ran forward in front of Carlos, and held a single hand in front of her. "Quick Freeze!" she tried to freeze the monster, but her ice wasn't powerful enough and the monster got away. "Aw, man!" she exclaimed.

Once it was gone, Carlos raised his arms up, bringing them down quickly. "Power down!" he exclaimed. The power suit disappeared in a flash of light, revealing a tired-Carlos. He put his hand on his chest and turned around to face Adam while Andy sat on the ground behind him sadly. He raised his arm up slightly, and Adam did the same. "Thanks, man," he said.

"No problem, man," Adam answered, "Everyone needs a hand now and then, even a Black Ranger," he said.

Carlos looked down slightly before looking back up to look at Adam sadly. "Lately, it seems like I could use a little more than usual," he turned and pushed on a box, which nearly caused it to fall off of the one it rested on.

"Meaning what?" Adam questioned, going over to crouch next to Andy and rub her back slightly.

"Meaning," Carlos turned to face Adam, who stood back up. "I could use a little help," he finished.

Adam looked down at Andy for a moment, who was sulking that her attack hadn't worked. He walked forward until he was two feet in front of Carlos. "Just name it," he said.

Both boys smiled and clasped their hands together as Andy stood up, walking over to join the boys. When they un-clasped their hands, Carlos smiled at Andy. "Hey, Squirt," he said, reaching over to ruffle her hair.

Andy ducked out of the way with a giggle. "Hi, Carlos," she said.

"That ice attack of yours was pretty cool," Carlos said as the three started walking away from the warehouse. "What'd you call it? Quick Freeze?"

"Cool? It didn't even work! Some Ice Ninja I am," Andy exclaimed sadly. "And I'm the one who's supposed to be able to control ice AND snow, I can't even do an ice attack properly."

Adam put a hand on her back in comfort. "Don't worry, Andy, you'll get it eventually." He looked back up at Carlos. "Carlos, meet us in the park in an hour, and we'll start, okay?" he asked the Black Ranger.

Carlos nodded. "Alright, man. See ya in an hour!" Carlos said before leaving to get ready.

Once he left, Andy looked up at Adam. "Are you sure you can train him?" she asked him. "He's gonna be a lot different from me and Tanya," she reminded him.

Adam looked at her. "You doubt my skills, young grasshopper. Just watch and learn," he said, smirking. Andy rolled her eyes and giggled.

An hour later and the three were in the park. Adam had changed and tied his hair back, using a bandanna to keep it out of his eyes. A mat had been placed next to a bench, where Alpha 6, who Carlos had brought along, was at. Andy was with him while Adam started the training. First, he had Carlos run up a large set of stairs, going up with him to make sure he didn't stop. Next, the two stood on the mat, a large pad on Adam's arm. Carlos kicked it. After a few minutes, they changed to punches while Alpha and Andy watched with a water bottle in each of their hands. Adam corrected Carlos' stance. Next, they went to push-ups.

"Andy, come here," Adam said after seeing Carlos do push-ups incorrectly for a few seconds.

Andy set down the water-bottle she was holding, Adam's, and jogged over. "What's up?"

"Do some push-ups for me," Adam ordered. Andy looked up at him, her head tipped to the side slightly, before shrugging and getting down on her hands and feet on the mat. "Carlos, watch how Andy does it," Adam told Carlos. Andy did five push-ups while Carlos watched. "See how her back is straight?" Adam asked as Andy came up from her fifth push-up and stayed in that position. Carlos studied the position for a minute before nodding and getting into the same position. He started his push-ups, Adam eventually having to push him back down every time he came back up. Andy went back to Alpha and sat next to him.

"Looks like Adam is doing good; Carlos is learning a lot from him," Andy noted as she watched the two boys. "He's only ever trained me and Tanya, so I'm impressed a little," she finished.

"Adam was a great Ranger, he can train Carlos," Alpha said.

Andy sighed slightly. "If only he could help me with my ice attacks; I'm supposed to be the only Ninja who can control both ice and snow, and I can't do any snow attacks yet, I'm not very good with my only ice attack, and Sensei Mako won't teach me any other attacks until I master my Quick Freeze attack," she explained.

"I'm sure you'll be able to do it, Andy; it just takes practice!" Alpha encouraged. Andy only sighed. After a few minutes, Adam got two, small red pads and put them on his hands to spar with Carlos. They went through everything, and as Carlos started his push-ups again, Adam got a clipboard and rested it on Carlos's back, writing on it as Carlos did the push-ups. Eventually, Adam blind-folded Carlos and started to circle him on the mat, this time with no pads.

"Yes, go Carlos!" Alpha cheered. "Oh, ah!"

Adam slowly circled him before suddenly jabbing at him. Carlos did his best to block and counter-attack, but he was blindfolded, so, obviously, he couldn't see what he was doing let alone where Adam was. "Come on, Carlos!" Alpha exclaimed.

"You can do it, Carlos, come on! You got this, bro!" Andy cheered. Adam suddenly kicked right in front of Carlos, surprising him. He tried to punch back, but Adam got him right in the stomach, causing Carlos to fall to his knees and clutch his chest. Andy flinched. "Come on, Carlos, you can do it!" she called. Carlos managed to get back up right as Adam tried to kick him again, dodging and trying to kick Adam, who dodged neatly. Adam quickly tripped Carlos, causing the Black Ranger to fall onto his back with a groan.

"Come on, Carlos, again!" Adam demanded, getting back into a slightly defensive position. Once Carlos was back up, he started to punch and kick towards Adam, suffering two soft punches. He started to blindly pull left and right hooks, hitting nothing but air as Adam stood two feet away. Once he stopped, he put his hands up, taking a step towards Adam and swinging at him, but Adam ducked under his arms and out of the way. He managed to swing at Adam, even sending a kick at him, but Adam dodged the kick, catching Carlos's hand and getting his foot onto his thigh. "Mm-hm," Adam made the noise in his throat, pretty much telling Carlos that he was doing it wrong, dropping his foot and Carlos's hand and dodging out of another one of Carlos's right hooks. Caught off guard, Carlos fell onto his back on the mat.

Angry at himself, Carlos hit the mat hard with the palms of his hands and stood back up. Adam stood only a few feet away, his hands up in a defensive position. "Come on, focus! Let your intuition take over!" Adam exclaimed as Carlos crouched on the mat, one of his hands on the mat. Carlos punched the mat, standing back up. His back to Adam, Carlos reached up and grabbed the blindfold, yanking it off.

Carlos turned to face Adam. "I can't do this!" he exclaimed. "You're wasting your time! I'm no Power Ranger!" he threw the blindfold to the ground and turned to leave.

"Carlos!" Adam stopped him, grabbing his arm. Carlos turned slightly, yanking his arm out of Adam's grasp and running off. With a sigh, Adam walked to the bench where Andy and Alpha sat. Andy held out Adam's water bottle, which Adam took gratefully. "Thanks," he said, taking a sip of it.

"Do you think he'll be alright, Adam?" Alpha asked, worried.

"Saving the world's not an easy business. He's gonna have to make his own decisions now, just like any other Power Ranger." Adam answered. "Hell, the moment Andy figured it out, she had to do it, too," he added.

"I suppose you're right," Alpha murmured.

"At least I didn't have the responsibility of actually being a Ranger on my shoulders; Carlos does, it's tougher for him than it ever was, or will be, for me," Andy put in. "I'm not a Ranger."

Adam sighed. "You know, sometimes I wish I was still a Power Ranger," he said. Andy and Alpha looked at each other nervously; where was he going with this? Looking down at his backpack, Adam reached into one of the front pockets and pulled out his old morpher, which still had the coin in it. A large crack went across the morpher, also cracking the coin, before continuing on through the morpher. "Think this thing still works?" he asked.

Alpha gasped and took the morpher. "Aye-yi-yi, Adam! You must never use this morpher! The Power Coins were destroyed, which means morphing could destroy you! The only person still able to use a Power Coin is Andrea, but even her coin wouldn't be able to use this morpher!" Alpha exclaimed.

Adam thought about it for a second before chuckling. He took back the morpher, "Don't worry, Alpha, it's just a thought!" he assured.

"Oh, aye-yi-yi," Alpha said, walking away and blotting his metal head with the large purple towel over his shoulder. Adam watched for a second, amused, before looking back at his morpher. He put it back into his backpack and took another sip of his water.

"Adam, you're not thinking about, are you?" Andy asked after a minute of silence.

Adam looked at her, seeing that she was looking at him with a half-concerned, half-curious look on her face. He smiled at her. "No, I'm not. I already served my time as a Ranger; it's time to let some other people do it. But if I have too, I'll morph," Adam informed her.

Andy sighed. "At least you have a morpher; broken or not," she added to the end in a murmur.

Adam heard her, however, and put an arm around her. "Don't worry, Andy; I'm sure you'll master your powers soon!" he said. _For the sake of my bet with Rocky and Tommy, please don't become a Ranger! _He thought to himself. "Go on and practice," he said, pushing her slightly.

"Alright!" Andy exclaimed, jumping up and going to the mat. Adam laughed and watched the young teenager practice until Carlos finally came back. During Andy's practicing, her necklace came out from under her shirt, revealing the purple Power Coin that she usually kept hidden. Alpha had also come back, and was watching Andy, occasionally giving her advice.

"Carlos, you're back; let's start with two miles around the lake," Adam started but Carlos stopped him.

"Adam, I gave up my morpher; I'm not a Power Ranger," Carlos said, surprising Adam and Andy.

"What? Dude, come on, that's not being a good role model!" Andy exclaimed.

Before anything else could be said, something shot at them. A bunch of robot-looking things appeared, surrounding the three humans and Alpha. They all started fighting instantly, and Adam was soon backed up against the table. Seeing Carlos being held back by some of the foot soldiers, and Andy beginning to struggle, he looked at his backpack, at the pocket his morpher was in. He reached in, taking the broken morpher, and holding it up.

"No, Adam! It's too big of a risk!" Alpha exclaimed.

"Adam, don't morph!" Andy yelled at him, kicking away a soldier and looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Adam, don't!" Carlos yelled, trying to get up.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Adam started.

"Don't!" Carlos yelled.

"Don't do it!" Alpha exclaimed.

"ADAM!" Andy screamed.

Adam brought his arms back to his right side, before jutting them back out straight, and rotating his wrist. "Mastodon!" he exclaimed. In a flash of light, Adam had become the Black Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger. He quickly tackled the creature that was holding Carlos away as Andy made her way over to the two. "Carlos, Andy, get out of here!" Adam ordered.

Carlos lunged forward, grabbing Adam's arm. "Adam! But you'll be destroyed!" he exclaimed.

"I'm not leaving you, Adam," Andy said, shaking her head.

"I'm okay, go!" Adam ordered Carlos. The monster from before suddenly appeared, making it even more urgent that the two non-Rangers go. "Go!" he ordered again.

Carlos reluctantly ran, dragging Andy with him. He didn't get very far before stopping. He looked around for a second before looking at Andy and seeing the silver watch-like communicator on her wrist. "I have to go back. Andy, see if your communicator will reach the Mega Ship!" he ordered before turning and going back to help Adam.

"What?" Andy exclaimed as Carlos ran back to help. After a few seconds, she sighed and brought her wrist up to her mouth, using her right hand to bush one of the buttons on the side of the communicator. "Um, this is Andy calling the Mega Ship! Is anyone there?" she asked, not expecting anyone to answer her sense she thought that her communicator was only connected to the old Command Center. So she got the shock of her life when someone actually responded.

"_This is Ashley on the Mega Ship; who's calling?"_ a female voice answered, sounding concerned.

Andy jumped slightly at the sudden voice. "Wow; did not expect that." She said to herself before pressing the button again. "Adam morphed using a broken morpher, Carlos went to help, I'm about to go help, point is, we need more help!" she explained, running as she did back to the boys.

"_Where are you?" _Ashley asked.

"The park; hurry!" Andy said into the communicator before dropping her wrist and arriving just in time to see the power suit on Adam vanish across his body. He was crouched down, swinging his arms out quickly before standing back up as the suit came back. He held his arm, allowing the monster to slash him across the chest. Adam flew back slightly. He got back up, and the monster grabbed him. Adam turned, facing the monster, and tried to push him off. Carlos jumped on the monster from behind, surprising it.

"Carlos!" Adam exclaimed as the monster let him go. The monster managed to throw off Carlos and turned to face him as Andy ran down to make sure he was okay.

"What are you going to do? You're only human!" it exclaimed, laughing as Carlos stood up, getting into a defensive position.

"Need some back-up?" a male voice called from behind Carlos and Andy, causing both to turn and look. Up at the top of the hill, the Yellow, Red, Pink, and Blue Rangers stood in a line, facing the monster. As they ran down to help, a bunch of the robots appeared, to distract them.

"Carlos!" the Pink Ranger, the voice helping Andy recognize her as Cassie, called. "I brought you something that might come in handy!" she threw a device into the air. Carlos jumped up into the air, catching it in his hand and landing.

"Wait!" the monster exclaimed.

"Yes!" Adam exclaimed behind it, closing his hand into a fist. "Do it!" he gave a thumbs up.

Carlos stood back up, turning to look at Cassie. "It's good to have you back on the team!" she told him. He nodded, turning to look at the monster again.

"I am only human; but I'm also the Black Ranger!" he brought the device around so it was in front of him. "Let's Rock It!" he exclaimed. "Time to exterminate this thing!" Carlos said once he was morphed, taking out a large staff. He and Andy joined the fight of the foot soldiers, Carlos using his staff, and Andy kicking and punching. Getting an idea, Andy back-flipped away from one, landing right behind it.

"Quick Freeze!" she said, holding her hand out. The soldier froze into solid ice and disappeared. Andy looked down at her hand in amazement. "It worked!" she cheered, before turning to face the other foot soldiers. Smirking, she kicked at one, "Quick Freeze!" once frozen she jumped up, allowing two of the creatures to grab her legs. "Quick Freeze!" she froze both, kicking them away and landing gracefully on her feet before turning to look at Adam. She gasped. "Adam!" she went to go help, but a few more foot soldiers blocked her. She glared at them, "Quick Freeze!" she said. Her ice traveled to the creatures, freezing one, but not the other two. "Dang it, why isn't it working anymore?" she growled. Carlos went to help Adam while Andy attacked the two soldiers.

Carlos charged, jumping to attack the monster, which had its tongue around Adam's hand. Seeing him, the monster switched places with Adam, putting Adam in the target zone.

"Carlos!" Adam exclaimed as Carlos flew towards him.

"Carlos, no! Adam!" Andy yelled, now un-able to do anything as the two creatures she had been fighting had ganged up on her with two others, and were holding her in place. To her surprise, and relief, Carlos landed perfectly on Adam's shoulders and jumped forward, slashing at the creature. She sighed in relief, and then turned to the creatures holding her. "Let go!" she exclaimed, trying to jerk her arm out of the grip one of the creatures had on it, which attracted the attention of the Red Ranger; the one Ranger she didn't know the identity of.

"Hey, let her go!" the Red Ranger exclaimed, kicking away two of the creatures and punching away another. He kicked away the last one, freeing Andy. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

Andy nodded, breathing hard. "Yeah, thank you!" she said. "Why did my ice not work?" she asked, seeing as the other Rangers were taking care of the last remaining creatures while Carlos and Adam fought the monster.

The Red Ranger, confused, didn't answer her. Instead, he watched as the two Black Rangers, one Adam and one Carlos, clasped hands after sending the monster to the ground. The monster suddenly grew larger, which didn't really surprise anyone, Andy included.

"Oh, no!" Adam exclaimed as Andy ran over to him.

"Looks like our troubles aren't over yet!" Carlos said. "Let's do it!"

"Adam!" Andy exclaimed, reaching him just as he fell to his knees from the lack of energy he had left. An orange light went over Adam's body twice, taking away the suit with the third time. Adam crouched on the ground, panting for breath, and holding his hands out in front of him. The orange light went the opposite direction this time, ending at his left shoulder. With a gasp of pain, Adam grabbed it. "Adam, are you okay?" Andy asked in concern. The Rangers got into their zords, and by the time they got back, Andy had helped Adam to a bench.

"Adam! Why'd you do that, you could have been destroyed!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Hey, when a Ranger needs help, you gotta help," Adam said.

"Once a Ranger, always a Ranger," Andy put in. The Rangers all chuckled, the four picking up Carlos and putting him on their shoulders. Adam watched with Andy next to him until they put Carlos down. Three of the Rangers, who Andy recognized as TJ, Cassie, and Ashley, ran over to her.

"Andy!" Ashley exclaimed, hugging the 13-year-old. Cassie joined in the hug, practically squishing her.

"Okay… missed you… too… need… air…!" Andy gasped, which caused the two older girls to release her.

"Oh, sorry," Cassie said. She stepped back with Ashley.

"TJ!" Andy exclaimed when she saw the man who took Tommy's place as Red Turbo Ranger. By the looks of things, he was now blue.

TJ laughed, allowing the girl to hug him. "Hey, Andy; you've gotten big," he exclaimed, holding her at an arm's length to examine her. "How old are you, now?" he asked.

Andy giggled. "13." She answered.

"13? Dang, girl, you were 11 when we became Rangers!" he said, ignoring the other boy's look of panic.

"Um, TJ, what are you doing?" the boy in red asked, raising his eyebrows. Andy looked over at the unfamiliar boy, noticing how his hair, which was in a pony-tail, was mainly brown with a few blond streaks in it.

"It's alright, man, Andy's known about us four being Rangers sense we became Rangers." TJ said.

"Her brother is Jason, the original Red. She figured it out right before Tommy became evil Green, and she's known ever sense. She won't tell." Adam explained.

The boy looked unsure, until he spotted the Power Coin hanging around her neck. "Is that the legendary Velociraptor Power Coin?" he asked in confusion; why did this girl have the coin?

Andy smiled and nodded. "Yep; Zordon gave it to me after Tommy turned good for the first time." She explained. The boy in red nodded. "Oh, I'm Andy," she introduced herself.

"Andros," he replied with a nod.

Andy nodded back before looking at the time on her communicator and turning to Adam. "I have a competition when I get back to Blue Bay, I gotta get to the track," she said.

Adam nodded. "Alright; it was nice seeing you guys again, but Andy needs to practice. I'll see ya later," he started leading the young girl away.

"Bye, Adam! Thanks!" Carlos called after them.

Adam looked over his shoulder, smiling, and nodded to the Black Ranger, before turning back around and leading Andy away from the group. It was fun being a Ranger again, but one thing was for sure at this point; no more Ranger business for him; at least, not unless his morpher got fixed, at least. And for Andy, her time as a Ranger was slowly approaching, even though the young girl didn't know it yet. And this, this was only a small mile-stone in her journey towards becoming a Ranger, whether she knew it or not.

_**Wow, that was long! I hope you all enjoyed the latest installment of Andrea's Past Life, and sorry for all my slow updates. I'm running out of ideas! And with school starting in less than a month, I'm soon gonna be running out of time! But I hope you all liked it, and please, ideas for ANY story, I'll be forever grateful if you could give them to me! Thank you!**_


End file.
